The Doctor's Daughter- Scarred Warning
by StarkyGirl
Summary: Ella decides that her newest friend can wait for an adventure as work has taken priority over her life for the moment. So she hangs up the phone only to be met by an old face. Will the warning be her last?


It was just a simple walk home from the Bifrost site to Stark mansion. She did it every day for the past few months, the sun beaming down on her as she strolled past tourists and home folk. Being that she had just moved in to Malibu after the health scare that she had suffered from, Tony insisted she were to move in with him so he could keep an eye on her. Ella was ok with this, she had no qualms or worries about moving from England to America, it gave her a new lease of life to some degree.

Today she was merely walking along, purse in hand, her summer dress flicking around at her ankles as she went. A few kids ran past, giggling loudly as they played tag "Hey Miss. Stark!" One called out as they skittered past her, waving like a crazy person. "Good evening Jimmy" She called back as she dodged out of the way of a few more children that had joined in with the game. Ella loved seeing the kids outside playing without a care in the world. So every day at around six when she had got in from work, she would give out homemade lemonade to them.

As she headed up to the gates of the mansion, JARVIS letting her in with ease. "Good evening Miss. Stark, how was work?" Ella smiled a little, amused at the A.I welcoming her home, like having her own butler in a way. "It was good thank you. A little less stressful than yesterday, thankfully." She slipped in through the side gate and began to walk up to the mansion, the trees giving a form of shade to her as she paced along the gravel. Today she had gained her new uniform, the purple slacks fitted perfectly to her shape and even had her new surname sewn into the left side of the chest area in pure gold. Simply stunning, she just couldn't wait to show Tony her new uniform.

The front door swung open as Ella stumbled on in, chucking her purse to one side and kicking off her heels. "Tony!" She called through, wondering if he was back from work as well. It seemed he wasn't when there was no response to her eager call.  
The phone bleeped on the side cabinet, catching Ella's attention. She strolled on over to it, releasing her hair from a green band before hitting the button to hear the messages. "Hey Tony!" Ella rolled her eyes then chuckled softly. "Rhodey here, just wondering when you wanted that rematch?!" That man was always cheery and she kind of liked that, it outweighed Tony's pessimism at times. Ella hit the button to skip the message. "Tony, it's head of Human Resources…." Skip.  
"Ella! Finally… found your number!" The cheery voice echoed out in the hallway, as Ella grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl. "The Doctor here, I wondered if you wanted your beautiful stranger to pass by soon?" Ella chuckled softly, the guy was pretty sweet and simply gorgeous. "Well just give the number a ring. Ha… lucky you hey, finally got my number!" That was it Ella burst into giggles at the message, that man always put a smile on her face. Once the message was done she called the number.

In the TARDIS the console sparked a few times before smoking. "Ah no!" The Doctor whacked his hand atop of it before flailing. "No, why would you do that?!" The phone rang out, pulling his attention from the smoking console. "Hello?!" He snapped down the phone,  
"Erm… Doctor, it's Miss. Stark…" Ella furrowed her brow a little. The Doctor's eyes widened a little as he tried to place a face to the name. It finally hit him "Ah! Ella, got my message then?"  
Ella leaned against the wall and chuckled. "Yea, was… interesting" She scratched her head a little, curling a strand of hair round her finger as she spoke. "Interesting… good, good that's good!" He trundled round the console, trying to work it once more. The phone wire caught on a lever, pulling the Doctor back a little. "So… anyway! Tell me, are you busy?!"  
Ella was a little stunned by the question but took it as a regular question. "Honestly, I kind of am. I have archery practice in about half hour and I've also a few things to sort out" She slumped against the wall in a slight huff. "Maybe tomorrow?"  
The Doctor nodded a little as he leaned against the console, running a hand through his hair. "Yea, yea of course".  
Ella could hear he was a bit disappointed but he had a time machine, he could just hop on over to tomorrow. "Alright… well, see ya tomorrow" She chuckled softly down the phone. "You too Ella" He put the phone down, sighing a little.

Ella on the other hand pressed the button to cancel the call before heading off into the kitchen for a glass of whiskey, a little treat to herself. "JARVIS, do you mind letting Tony know that I won't be home until late tonight?" She padded into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of her now favourite drink. JARVIS didn't respond though, odd. "Erm… Jay? You there?" The glass was right near her lips as she spoke, brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what was going on. The glass was returned to the counter top, Ella pacing away from the kitchen into the hallway.

In the centre of the hallway lay a mask, one that she had not seen in a long time. All she could do was gulp as her mind raced with escape routes out the house. She glanced round, balcony was a no go no matter how well she could climb. The outside door to the swimming pool was her nearest escape other than a window. Footsteps began to echo out from the front door forcing Ella's heart to drop. This whole situation was like de ja vu. The feeling of being thirteen once more.

Ella found herself running down the stairs to the workshop, frantically hitting the buttons on the keypad to get through the locked door. "Come on!" She screamed at it, finally getting in to the room. Her eyes scanned the place, the only form of weapon to hand was her brother's suit but being that JARVIS was down and out for the count, she couldn't get to it. A screwdriver sat on the edge of a workbench, her slender fingers grabbing it instantly in order to arm herself.

More and more echoes of footsteps rang out as they came marching down the tiled staircase. Ella trapped like a caged animal with only a tool to arm herself. Where the hell was Tony?!  
The leader of the group stood the other side of the reinforced glass door, removing the mask he wore. "Darcyl." Ella breathed.  
Darcyl smirked at the girl, his deep blue eyes staring right into her soul. "Hello there Stark, long time no see. How is our little friend inside?" He tapped his own temple, gesturing to the beast Ella held inside her. "Why are you here Darcyl?!" Ella's thick British accent resonated out across the workshop as she huddled in the corner of the room. In his own Irish accent, Darcyl replied "For you, boss' orders. Seems little Miss Ella is in trouble" He gestured with two fingers to his men to stand near the glass, ready to smash it all in order to get to her.

The men raised their guns, aiming, ready for the command. "Now be a good girl and open the door." Ella shook her head as Darcyl stood there, hand raised ready to give the orders. "Don't make me break your brother's house just to get to ya" That smirk still sat upon his lips. Ella glanced round the room for more ideas of how to escape but nothing came to mind.  
"G-go ahead… make my day" She stuttered, backing up slowly. Darcyl shrugged "Ah… well, sorry to your brother in advance!" He snapped his fingers, the sound of gunfire ringing out as Ella dived behind a metal workbench for safety.

The glass dividers became nothing more than shattered gems across the metal flooring. Bullet holes riddled the wall nearby, taking most of the damage from the guns. Ella rolled onto her back, panting from the shock of it all. For a moment the room was dead silent before the crunching of boots on glass made itself clear.

Ella scrambled across the floor to the next bench, making her way towards the cars in order to drive out of here. However that plan came to an abrupt halt as fingers grasped her hair and pulled her back. Ella yelped in pain, her hair being tugged from her roots like blades of grass from the mud. She kicked and screamed until she found herself dragged back and in a circle, guarded by the men Darcyl had bought with him. "I told you I'd get you" He smirked at her, grasping her chin as she was forced to her knees before the man. "Twenty years old and now… now you're mine" From the belt wrapped around his leg, he pulled out a shiny dagger, the emerald jewels glistening in the bright lights of the workshop. Ella's eyes widened at the sight of her own dagger in his hand. "Let me go!" She mumbled through the grip on her.  
"Not a chance sweetheart, you see…" He licked his lips for a moment then smirked once more "I've been hunting you for far, far too long." The dagger came up to her delicate cheek, the cold tip of the blade pressing against her skin. Ella's jaw tightened as it pressed against her, threatening to cut deep.

Ella stared up at him with wet faded blue eyes, filled with complete and utter fear as she was forced to kneel before the man. "Why are you here" She pulled her face from his grasp, instead he grabbed her by the hair, forcing the girl to look at him. "Why it's a warning from the boss himself!" Darcyl cackled as Ella sobbed softly in fear if her life. "Warning for what?" Ella forced the words out, she'd done everything to keep her and Tony safe from the clutches of Hydra, so why now?  
Darcyl leaned close, lips almost touching hers. "Pretty Miss. Stark lied to Red Skull. Those little bombs, those clever inventions of yours never worked… you can't lie to him" Darcyl tutted, waving the knife before Ella's eyes.  
"No! No, I swear to you, I did not know they were faulty!" Ella pleaded with him, tears now slipping down her pale cheeks, leaving behind darkened trail marks.  
"Too late sweetheart!" Darcyl through his head back with laughter as Ella's sobs echoed out.

Have you ever slowly let a sharp, cold blade cut deep into your skin? Feel the rush of warm blood encase the tip, fighting for it's right of freedom? No? Well Ella did right in that moment as the glisten of silver cut into her soft cheek like butter. She hissed in pain, the burn from it was enough to force her body into shock, to instantly shut down without even thinking twice. The knife slipped from mid cheek upwards towards her eye, missing her precious eye before cutting up above it too. The gash ached, the pain crippled her. Once Darcyl had let go of her, she fell forward, blood pooling round her face as it connected with metal flooring beneath her. Her sobs had fallen silent as did everything else in case he heart her even more.  
Darcyl stepped back from her, chucking her dagger to the floor by her head before kneeling down "I do hope we get to talk again. You have a lot to find out about your beautiful stranger" He ruffled her hair as she lay there like a statue, eyes closed tightly until they left.

What must have been hours later, Ella was still sprawled out on the floor and completely unconscious. Tony had finally returned home only to be met with the same mask Ella had not so long ago. In seconds he was alerted by JARVIS that his systems had been shut down and that the workshop was in ruins. Tony flew down the stairs to find his precious sister laying face down, dry blood pooling around her head, how he prayed she was not dead. He slipped his hand under her, pulling Ella into his arms "No… no Ella. Don't you dare leave me" As he cradled the young girl in his arms, his shirt now pressed against the wounded cheek, JARVIS called in the emergency services in hope she had not lost too much blood.  
Tony knew all too well that this wound would scar and that he was the only person who could keep the girl from collapsing into despair.


End file.
